One, two, three
by Chyrstis
Summary: This strange new thing is going to need a lot of testing. Extensive, hands-on testing. -Post SRIV-


Takes place right after Take a rest, now take a rest! I'm not quite done with these three yet.

* * *

The warm ticklish feeling on her neck was the first thing that woke her up. Her giggling followed second, and when a low rumble came from above her, she didn't bother to open her eyes.

"You're way too active this early," she whispered, loving the way Johnny's mouth moved over her. "Jesus H, man."

"Who said it was early? Don't have any of that to follow any more. Unless you're talking about him, but he don't count."

V turned her head towards a sleeping Troy, and actually felt her face turn red. "Oh, fuck. That did happen."

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah. That."

"...Okay. That is a definite thing. With you. Him. Us." She swallowed the lump in her throat while Gat watched her with amusement. "What?"

"You're fucking ready to climb the wall, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just trying to-" His hand grazed her stomach and she felt it slide south. "To adjust. Slowly."

He pulled the covers down to get a better look at her. For all the times he'd seen her naked before, the way his lips parted at the sight still left her breathless. "Not used to this?"

His fingers dipped between her legs once, the gasp stuck in the back of her throat. "To the idea of you two wanting to fuck me within arm's reach of each other? Not exactly."

"But this isn't new."

He eased his fingers into her again and she started to dig her nails into his forearm. "No. God, no."

Johnny's teeth dragged across her neck, nicking the side of her jaw. It stung, but the kiss placed there afterward took the edge off. "You going to stay quiet?"

"Maybe." His thumb brushed her clit and her legs twitched, drawing together. "Goddammit."

"You can't." His mouth began to move down over her breasts, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Not even an order can keep you quiet."

The short breaths she took as he moved over her turned sharp when he sucked hard on one of her nipples, making her kick against him. Troy moved again, drawing her eye, and Johnny pushed her legs apart to run his tongue over her, making her clasp her hands over her mouth.

He was right. It was damn near impossible for her to be quiet. The way his mouth moved made sure of that, and within minutes her hips were raised as high as she could lift them, her legs thrown over his shoulders. Stray noises left her, and Johnny squeezed her thighs in response, his tongue going deeper.

By the time the swearing started it was way too late. She clenched her teeth as she tried not to say anything, but let more than a few out as he teased her until she was shaking. One of her hands went into his hair, holding it tight, while her head fell back.

A long moan left her throat, and she heard Johnny chuckle again, the sound coming from deep in his chest.

"Morning," she heard him say.

The sight of the flush on Troy's face made her pull away fast.

Not bothering to take another look at either of them, she threw back the covers and scrambled out of bed to grab her clothes.

Both were stunned dumb by it, and by the time she left and reached the shower her face was a shade of red deeper than Troy's had been.

* * *

Johnny caught up to her at breakfast, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

She gave him a passing glance as he pulled the chair next to her out, and went right back to the cheerful mess that Matt had tried to pass off as suitable for the season. It was, but with their resources it appeared to be mush and more mush rather than anything coherent.

"You okay?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Fine."

"Right."

The subdued look on his face made her relent, but only a little. "Asshole."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Didn't think it'd be a problem, but I wasn't aiming to have you run like that."

"I know." She sighed and stabbed at the green and red food in her plate, stirring it around before taking a bite. "I just...I got a little too worked up there. Nerves, or some shit."

"Should've planned better."

"Probably."

He frowned, but didn't say anything else, only gave her as much of an apologetic look as he could manage.

Her pissy attitude dropped after that. "Hey, I'm okay. I mean it. It's just a bit odd to...fuck, you know." She lowered her voice and leaned in close. "To have your best friend get you off next to the guy you've been with for years now. Even after talking about it. Just a bit weird there when liquid courage isn't helping out."

"When you put it like that, course it is. Still-"

"Seriously. I'll stop blushing like an idiot soon enough. ...But you might have to finish the job later. Just saying."

The corner of his mouth tugged up. "Might?"

"Maybe."

He ruffled her hair. "Not even going to say yes?"

She slapped his hand away, and lowered her lashes. "Don't even try to weasel out of it, Gat."

He laughed and pulled her chair close enough to plant a kiss on her. She turned away at the last minute, but grabbed his chin to hold him in place as she ducked around him to nip at his earlobe.

Those glasses of his hid plenty, but after a move like that she knew exactly what he'd have in mind.

So, when she let him go to continue eating, she didn't bother to hide her smirk. He'd figure out how to retaliate in no time at all. When the doors slid open behind them and a cup of coffee appeared at her elbow, however, she nearly jumped.

Troy raised both of his eyebrows, his own coffee in hand, and took a bite out of the piece of toast in his mouth. "Uh, hey. Didn't mean to get the drop on you."

"Yeah, no problem." She grabbed the cup and sipped from it, hiding her face, but had no choice but to blush when she realized he still had her choice of coffee down to a T. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said, taking the chair next to her. He gestured towards Gat, making eye contact but not, and if she hadn't seen his embarrassment earlier she would've missed it now. "Would've grabbed you one too, but-"

He waved him off, and draped an arm behind V's chair. "Nah. Don't need it."

The next drink of coffee she took lasted an eternity as they all sat there, thinking about saying something, but saying nothing. A few of the others passed through at random points, greeting them while also being greeted in turn, though none of them stuck around. The tension between the three wasn't lost on anyone, and no amount of garland was going to change it.

Her cup eventually went dry and she tapped her nails on the edge as she started whistling to fill the silence. Johnny leaned back in his chair, his attention on one spot across the room, while Troy nursed his coffee. The whistle rose in pitch as the seconds stretched on, and eventually ended on a broken note when she couldn't pull it off anymore.

Troy chose that moment to clear his throat. "I guess movie nights are out from now on?"

V and Johnny both craned their heads in his direction.

"...Or aren't they?"

She stared at him, curious and confused, but shook her head. "No, they're on. I didn't have one lined up, but if you want to come by tonight we can set something up. More holiday shit, or random shit. Either or. …Stuff."

The words trailed off as she moved her hands and his lips quirked up. His cautious smile shouldn't have held that much promise, but it did.

Johnny folded his arms. "You know this means we're going to watch something awful, right?"

Troy shrugged. "Sure, but at least it won't be boring, eh? V nights rarely are."

Hearing him say that made her snort. "Oh, shut up. I blame my company, and having you both in one spot is asking for trouble."

"Trouble?" Troy took another drink of his coffee and put it down on the table. The skeptical expression on his face was almost good enough to pass. "Sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Guess we'll have to see if we can prove you wrong then," he challenged, his tone light.

His eyes didn't leave hers as he took another drink from his coffee, and it took every last bit of her self control not to take the cup away so she could lay one on him. Maybe even do a few of the things that she would've done this morning if she hadn't left. The way he licked his lips after didn't help one bit, and she turned away in a huff.

"It's on." She pushed her chair back and stood up. "And you both better be there. No excuses."

They exchanged a look and she left before she could hear their answer.

* * *

She went for an easy pick. Die Hard 2.

After a day of dodging questions about sweaters while also navigating the minefield that was Secret Santa, she needed something mindless, and Mr. Willis never disappointed.

The explosions would also distract her from other things, she hoped. Like the two men that kept themselves seated on opposite ends of her couch while she camped out between them. The care she took to sit up straight to keep from leaning on either of them was excruciating, but she held strong. Even when they kept on glancing over at her while ignoring the other completely.

At least she did for the first half. When she pulled her legs up onto the couch it made sense to drape them over someone, and when Johnny lifted his arm to pull her closer she curled under it almost reflexively. The gentle way Troy ran his hands over her calves made her want to sigh, and she knew she was being drawn in again.

She wanted to be so bad, and having them close like this was torture in the subtlest of ways.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about doing something stupid again."

"Again?"

That got her a look from Troy as well, and she cleared her throat. "Well, it's not stupid, but I was wondering about...you know."

A pin could've dropped, and she was sure she could've heard it over the gunfire coming from her screen.

"Oh. That." Gat leaned her back so she could see him better. "You want it?"

Her cheeks were red as her eyes flicked between the two, and she hated the sliver of nervousness that came with the idea. Even now. "Yes."

She felt Troy's fingers tap on her legs as the two men looked at each other.

"Um, if that's still a thing, that is."

"You change your mind?" Johnny asked.

"You?" Troy asked, lobbing the question back.

Johnny pulled her up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, his lip curled. "No."

"Then you've got your answer. Not much else to say about that."

The affection there, both in the way he addressed her and the way Johnny looked at her, never ceased to surprise her. In so many small ways she'd become tangled up in them, and that they were here with her now after everything made her want to hold on as tight as possible.

This was her second chance of sorts. She wasn't going to waste it.

She turned around on Johnny's lap and reached out to Troy. "Come here, Chief."

His lips touched hers softly, as if kissing her for the first time. It was tentative and slow - cautious much like him – and they eased into it as he leaned forward.

Her back pressed against Johnny's chest, and one of Troy's hands slipped into her hair, brushing it aside. Some of it flew forward again as Gat blew at it, and she grinned against Troy's mouth.

"Problem there?" Troy asked, kissing her with more force than before.

"None here." Her hands covered the ones on her hips, following their movements as they slid up and down. "Johnny?"

"Fuck no. Just watch the hair, V."

He blew at it again and Troy moved it out the way, guiding it over one of her shoulders instead. Johnny didn't say anything in response, but she felt him nod before placing his lips on the edge of her neck left exposed by her suit.

The tickling sensation made her jerk away with a giggle, but his hands clamped down, holding her in place as his hips moved up. The gasp that came out of feeling him that hard against her was loud, and another joined it when his hips rolled again.

Troy's mouth covered the last, the small calm touches he'd started with turning more aggressive with each second. Her chin tilted back so he could reach her neck, and as he kissed a line down past her collarbone she felt the zipper to her suit drop. She felt them fumble as both tried to grab it, and she tried not to laugh when Troy had to stop to get a better look.

"You're going to jam it," he said, adjusting it.

"So?" Johnny sucked harder on the back of her neck, and she glared at him over her shoulder when he tried to grab the zipper again. "Easy enough to fix."

"Says the guy that loves excuses to whip his big ol' short sword out," she said, guiding him closer for a kiss. The sunglasses hid what she was sure was a glare as she bit at his bottom lip.

"Short...sword?" Troy took one look at Gat's indignant expression and barely held his laughter back. "Is that what you're calling it now?"

"Fuck off," he shot.

V sighed. "Cute. Real cute, you two. So much for behaving."

"Don't remember anything about behaving."

"I could've sworn I called it when I said you two were trouble, though." Troy dodged her eyes when she looked at him and she snickered. "You so are. Now, what to do, what to-"

She jumped when Johnny's hand slid inside of her suit, the rest of the zipper moving down with the motion. He forced it to accommodate him as the warmth of his hand went between her legs, and she bit down on the line of obscenities ready to come out of her mouth.

His voice was right next to her ear and she felt lucky she wasn't standing. "You figure out something yet, or are you open to suggestions?"

"Open," she gasped. "Very open."

"Good."

The pressure increased as he curved his fingers, pressing down on the thin cotton keeping him from her, making her arch back. Her legs spread wider, and before long another set of hands grazed her knees.

"Still thinking about it?" Johnny asked, keeping two of his fingers traveling in a firm circle.

"What?" she asked, her hips starting to move with him.

It took her a moment to realize that that question was directed at Troy. His eyes had been running over her, but cut straight to Johnny when the question registered. "About you going down on her? No, hasn't happened once today."

She felt Johnny smile against her neck. "You're welcome."

"Jesus, neither of you are playing fair," she said, her skin on fire. The light touches traveled higher, and the patterns Troy was tracing on her inner thighs with his thumbs made her next breath came out ragged. "Not one bit."

The zipper to Troy's suit was raised as high as it could go, and when she used it to get his mouth on hers again, she dragged it down, eager to run her nails across his skin. The shirt underneath drew an irritated noise out of her as she tried to pull it up, but the sleeves of the suit provided yet another barrier.

His amusement at her frustration made her pull at everything more, and he eased her back with another kiss, one of his arms planted on the couch. The other tugged the suit off of her inch by inch. The last bit that covered her right arm was removed by Johnny, and she pouted when he had to use both hands in order to maneuver it down.

Troy reached for her other arm, but she grabbed the sleeve with her teeth and pulled, yanking it off without a problem.

"Okay, now to start evening the score, eh?" V asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Hold up." Johnny wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up enough to clear his lap. "Grab that."

She held on for dear life as Troy dragged the suit down the rest of her body, tossing her shoes to the side before getting it past her knees. She was set back down after that, flustered and aching, and she hopped off of Gat right onto Troy.

The spot he had half on the couch, half-not made him get to his feet as she followed him, and Gat stayed on the two, twisting her around halfway through getting Troy's suit on the ground to push his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers clawed at his suit in turn, pushing it off of his shoulders, and when he was free of it he didn't waste any time getting her into bed.

Her heart pounded as Johnny pushed her back onto to the mattress, his eyes raking over her. "Got something to finish, right?"

Troy kept his distance as Johnny slid her underwear down, but moved in closer when her lips parted and her hands groped for him. The soft way he touched her spoke volumes as he watched her react, and she tilted his chin towards her.

"You're doing it again."

The firm way he kissed her after that made her grin, and when her bra came off, she almost laughed.

Johnny responded to the sound by adding another finger to the mix, and her nails went right into Troy's shoulders. He didn't stop kissing her, but the small pinch he gave to her nipple made her throw him a dirty look, one which he returned before lowering his head to run his tongue over it. Short hurried breaths were all she could manage after that, scattered by both of their mouths on her, and when Johnny hit the spot she closed her eyes tight.

It was a miracle she didn't manage to kick either as her legs tensed, moving as much as they could in Johnny's grip until they were left nothing but jelly.

"Fuck me," she whispered, staring up at the lights dotting the ceiling. "God, I want you both to."

Troy mouthed a few words as he held himself over her, and he rubbed a hand over his face. "Uh, give me a sec. Got to...fuck, I don't know."

"Yo, it's not a hard thing to answer."

The crease in Troy's eyebrows didn't fade, and V sat up. "Relax, Chief. ...Troy."

Her tongue wet her lips and she placed a hand on his chest to get him to sit up as well. The light kiss to the corner of his mouth got her a small smile, and she wrapped her arms around him as she climbed into his lap.

She caught Johnny's eye as she settled, his sunglasses finally making their exit, and the heat there almost made her stutter. "I was going to make a comment about it not being that complicated, but...we're a lost cause at this point."

"Just forget about it, V," Troy said, playing with some of the strands of her hair. "I think we can finally throw in the towel and call it good."

She sighed dejectedly. "If we must, though I think this is as good a time as any."

"You think?"

_In bed with us? Yeah, more than likely._

The stubble on his face scratched her skin as he buried his face in her neck, and she trailed her fingertips down his stomach towards the hard on pressing against her. She stroked him slowly, one hand in his hair as she held onto him, and ran her tongue over his adam's apple when he let out an unsteady breath.

His arm curved around her lower back, holding her close, and when they shifted she had to grab his shoulders. One move and he'd be inside her, and as she slid along him she didn't want anything else.

"You're killing me here," he moaned as she clung to him. "Moving like that?"

"All your fault. I'm entirely innocent."

"Bullshit." Both responses came within seconds of the other, and she made sure to flip off Johnny first.

He laughed as he laid on his side, his attention on them, and had half a mind to get him to come closer. Troy caught her glancing back and raised his eyebrows. The question she asked but didn't eventually got a crooked smile out of him, and she batted her eyes at Johnny.

"Prove me wrong, then?"

His grin grew wicked. "Sure thing, boss."

He got a kiss off of her and helped her spin in Troy's arms, lifting her up enough to move her comfortably. The way he spread her legs after made her hold her breath as he licked his fingers clean, but he didn't make a move. He kissed her deeply and waited.

The tightening grip on her hips made her reach behind her head to run her hand through Troy's hair, and when he eased into her she couldn't help her low moan. Johnny sucked on her bottom lip, his body trying to match their slower rhythm as he groped her, and when he met it Troy had to steady her for a few seconds.

"Whoa, careful," he replied, his voice going rough. "Christ, hard enough with one person."

He planted his hands on her hips close enough to Troy's to graze them and ignored him completely as he continued to move with them. The muffled words that were lost around her neck made her grind down, pulling a loud groan from him as he picked up the pace.

Her fingers touched Johnny, wrapping lightly around him, but slipped away when he pressed his thumb against her clit, keeping time with their motions. Her eyes shut and she couldn't touch enough of them, feel enough of them.

She came with Johnny saying some of the filthiest things she'd ever heard from him in her ear, and Troy thrusting hard enough to keep her crushed between them. He finished not long after with her whimpering into Johnny's mouth, and when his grip loosened enough to let her go, Gat pulled her back with him.

She'd scratched both of them good, but she didn't even try to be gentle as he thrust up into her. When he rolled her over she dug in more, and she could've sworn he relished it with the way he was fucking her into the mattress.

To say that she was incapable of moving once he got off was an understatement. Before she'd been sure that walking would've resulted in one of the silliest walks she could've managed. Now? Standing wasn't even a thing that she considered with her arms and legs sprawled around her.

"...I could use a cigarette," V murmured after a while, licking her lips.

"Get me a fucking pack," Troy chimed in, "and a drink."

Her hand found his after a minute, and when Johnny rested the side of his face against hers she chuckled. "Should probably pinch me too, while you're at it."

The sharp one Johnny gave to her backside made her squeal and she swatted at him. "Real enough?"

"Real enough, you prick. God, you're both awful."

And she loved them for it. For every bit it was worth.


End file.
